1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blow-by gas recirculation structure configured and arranged to recirculate blow-by gas, and an internal combustion engine equipped with the blow-by gas recirculation structure.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 06-8714 discloses a blow-by gas recirculation structure in which a partitioning wall is provided inside a cylinder head cover of an engine so as to form a blow-by gas expansion chamber and an intake chamber for drawing blow-by gas from the expansion chamber into intake ports of the engine.
In such a blow-by gas recirculation structure, a communication passage is formed within the partitioning wall of the cylinder head cover to enable communication between the expansion chamber and the intake chamber, thereby enabling blow-by gas to be recirculated from a crankcase to the intake ports without the use of external piping.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved blow-by gas recirculation structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.